A Little Game
by SNN
Summary: Derek and Casey finally give into the inevitable after a morning of heated competition. Dasey. Threeshot.
1. A Little Game

**A/N: **Okay, so I finally edited it. Thanks to x-sara-x for correcting me on the drinking age! And I fixed where I had apostrophes instead of quotation marks. Dunno why they were there in the first place.

I would also like to apologize for the incredible OoCness in the last two installments. It just happened that way. I hope you guys like it anyway! :)

* * *

**A Little Game**

_Oh. My. God._

I just slept with Derek.

I don't mean like: oh, I just fell asleep beside him in the living room. I mean hot, steamy, sweaty, passionate sex - in the gym... behind the bleachers.

Okay, not exactly what I had imagined my first time to be like, but, _wow_. I keep thinking about how soft his lips were. And how perfectly our bodies fit together.

_Shit_. I just slept with my stepbrother. _Shit._

**Earlier that morning...**

"Derek! Give that back! _Now_!" Casey shouted. Derek had managed to, once again, get a rise out of her. It was so easy for him now. He could probably just breathe near her and she'd turn red in the face.

"Make me," he said, smirking.

"Derek, just give me the freaking cereal!" She was practically seeing red now.

"No! You need to watch that non-existent figure of yours, anyhow."

Casey let out a scream of frustration before jumping on him, knocking both to the floor. Reaching with one arm, and using the other to keep her balance on him, she barely grasped the box. Smiling triumphantly, she pushed off of him with her hand on his chest and poured out her cereal. Derek hopped up just as quickly and took the cereal from her again. She just shrugged, having already fixed her bowl and munching away.

Derek fixed his own bowl and the breakfast turned into a silent competition of who could finish theirs first. Eyes in glare-mode, spoons at the ready, they began the race.

Derek won.

Casey shot daggers at him as she sat in the passenger seat of his car. Derek merely wore a triumphant, cocky smirk the whole way.

While in the car, Casey changed the station. Derek's jaw dropped and he changed it back. Casey put it back to what she had put it on. Derek put it back. Casey put it back. Derek put it back. Casey put it back. They continued this for five full minutes before Derek finally just turned off the radio. They drove the rest of the way in a competitive silence. Neither of them gave in.

Casey marched over to her locker, keeping the competition going, even though Derek wasn't. He was over at his locker, flirting with some random blonde girl. Emily came up to her locker and started babbling on about the latest break-ups and make-ups. Casey sighed; she always has something to talk about.

"Em, I've got to get to gym. I'll talk to you later?" she stated more than questioned. Emily looked a bit startled by this, but nodded her head anyway. Casey walked on into the gym and put on her clothes.

"Coach Higgins, what exactly are we doing today?" she asked. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Oh, hullo Casey. This is kind of a random day. You can play basketball, sit on the bleachers, or jump-rope," he said kindly. Casey nodded her head distractedly, already heading to the bleachers. She just decided to watch everyone play around and converse amongst themselves. Unfortunately, she had managed to sit in front of Derek's game of basketball. She just leaned back and relaxed, thinking of random things that came to mind.

She was shaken out of her stupor when a basketball almost hit her in the head, and it would have, had she not moved. She sat up and grabbed the basketball, glaring at Derek. He was looking at her, smirking, waiting for her to give him the ball. She just walked down the bleachers and began to dribble once she was on the ground floor.

"So, I bet you think it's funny, don't you?" she demanded.

"Hell, yes. I thought it was hilarious," Derek replied.

"Fine. What do you say we do a little one-on-one, hmm? Me against you, you against me. None of your little buddies to help you out," she proposed with fake casualty. Derek looked around at his buddies.

"Whatever. Just give me the ball. Go back to the bleachers."

"What? Are you chicken? Afraid I might actually beat you?"

Derek scoffed, "Fine. Let's go. First to twenty."

Casey stood in front of Derek, letting him have the ball first. She bounced it to him, "Check." He bounced it back to her, she to him.

They began to play.

Fifteen minutes in, it was a tie: ten to ten. Casey had the ball. Coach Higgins blew the whistle, signaling that it was time to go to the locker rooms. Casey and Derek didn't stop.

"Hey, guys, it's time to head in," Coach Higgins said and went into his office. By now, everyone had retired to the locker rooms and was getting ready for class.

"C'mon, Casey. Just give it up. You know I'm going to win," Derek said smugly.

"You wish," she said. Derek went up to block her and got extremely close. He smirked when he saw her muscles tense up and then relax. He grabbed the ball and made the shot. Casey caught on and did the same to him. They continued with this; Casey blocking Derek, getting close, make the shot; Derek blocking Casey, getting close, make the shot.

When the score was nineteen on nineteen, Derek and Casey were getting rough. Derek had the ball, and Casey went up to block him. Only Derek dropped the ball and grabbed her. Casey looked shocked, but didn't move to pull away. He kissed her roughly and took her behind the bleachers.

Coach Higgins came out to see if they had ever went in. All he saw was a rolling ball.


	2. Of Stepsibling and the Future

**Of Step-siblings and The Future**

The day had gone on as normally as possible after gym. Casey went off to the locker room and Derek had done the same. Derek's friends asked him how the game had went, and he had merely shrugged, saying, "Nothing much. It ended with a tie, we'll finish the game later." His friends didn't catch the double meaning.

Just before the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Emily passed a note to Casey.

"_Casey, what was with the utter silence today? You haven't spoken to me since this morning at your locker."_

Casey furrowed her brow; she hadn't thought of Emily since then. In fact, she hadn't thought of her all day.

"_Sorry, I've been really distracted-"_

"Casey, since you seem to find my lecture _so_ entertaining, maybe you'd like to stay for detention?" The old, wrinkly teacher stated; it was not a question. "You and your brother can have some bonding time. Maybe you can even help him with his grades," she looked over at Derek, who had been slacking off more than usual lately.

Casey groaned and slouched in her chair. Five minutes later, the bell rang. As everyone cleared the classroom, Mrs. Clarkson stated that she was going to get some coffee and would be back in no later than ten minutes.

Derek walked up to Casey's seat and sat on her desk. "You know, what happened in the gym-" he started.

Casey put her hand up, "I don't want to talk about it." A flash of pain reflected in Derek's eyes, but was gone in an instant.

"Right, sorry I wasted your time." And he was back to his old self once more.

Casey spent the next hour staring off into space, having already finished her homework in all her classes during her free period. Derek did the same, only he _hadn't_ done his. _Typical Derek_, Casey thought.

"All right, you may go. I hope you've learned your lesson," Mrs. Clarkson said, then muttered, "Although I'll probably be seeing more of them in detention anyway."

Casey picked up her things and stalked off, trying to keep as much distance from Derek as possible. Derek didn't notice, he had already headed off to his partly missed hockey practice.

**Back to the present...**

I continued my angered march to my home and stormed off into my room. I slammed my door, ignoring my mother's inquiries as to why I was so late. Plopping on my bed, I began to cry.

I can't believe that I did that. _How could I be so stupid?_ This is Derek we're talking about! My step_brother. _

_Step_brother.

Whoa, Casey, don't go there. Don't justify what you've done. There is no excuse.

I hugged my pink, plush pillow closer to me and closed my eyes. I fell into a fitful sleep.

0o

I woke up to a knocking on my door, and I tried to ignore it, but it continued on, wracking my brain and withering my already non-existent patience to an agonizing I'm-going-to-kill-you state. I got up, throwing my pillow down harshly on my bed.

Swinging open the door violently, I spit out a threatening "What?" It was _him._ How dare he come here!

He came in my room, walking with a cocky confidence that made me want to kill. "Where the hell do you get off coming in here after today?" I sneered. He didn't respond, just looked at me as he sat down in my computer chair. "Get out, Derek," I said, my voice threatening enough, without the snarl on my face.

"No," he simply replied.

"Derek, this is _my_ room. I said get out. You need to _get out_."

"Once again, no. We _need_ to **talk** about this, Case. It's not like we can forget it ever happened. We had _sex_, Casey. That's not something you do with someone and then act as if nothing happened."

"Really? Who says? 'Cause I'm already forgetting. What did you say happened again?" I mocked. I. Want. Him. Out. _Right_. **Now**.

His eyes flashed with anger. There was nothing in them except for pure fury. Good. Now he knows a part of what I'm feeling. "Hey, Casey, guess what? I think you do remember. Close your door. We _are _going to talk. And you _are_ going to do it whether you like it or not." I didn't move from my place at the door. I crossed my arms, making sure he knew that I was not going to do what he said. The door remained open.

"Fine, you want Nora, Dad, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie to know that we had sex? Okay," he shrugged and stood, walking towards the door. "Hey everybody! Guess what Casey and I did?" he hollered. I screamed in frustration and slammed the door. I got close to him and slapped him as hard as I could. You could see my hand print on his cheek. Ha. _Ha._

"What was _that_ for?" he demanded. He grabbed my wrist and threw me down on the bed. He stood before me, then he began to pace. He reminded me of an evil dictator creating his plot to rule the world. "Now, you're going to listen to me, Casey. _Do you hear me_?" I looked away and neither did nor said anything in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, for those of us who choose to admit what we did, namely me, we, meaning you and I, are going to have a civilized conversation, no fighting, nothing. We are just going to talk like normal people."

I rolled my eyes, "_Normal_ people don't sleep with their step-siblings, Derek." I was slowly calming down, seeing as there was no way of getting out, as he was blocking the only exit. I'm not fast enough to make it to my window, latch on to the tree and jump down without him catching me first. And, honestly, I might break something. Like me.

"Well, duh, Case. Why did this happen?" He sat down beside me and hung his head. Hmm, he seems to be showing weakness. That's new.

"I don't know, we were just playing basketball and then you kissed me. The rest is kind of a blur," I mumbled.

His head came up a bit, "Yeah. Hey, _I_ kissed _you?You_ kissed _me_. Get your facts straight."

"Nuh-uh! I came up to block you and you dropped the ball and kissed me. Then you took me under the bleachers. You know the rest," I corrected him.

"All right, fine. But it takes two to tango, Case."

"Believe me, I know."

We sat there in an unbelievably awkward silence until Mom said that dinner was ready. We both called out that we weren't hungry simultaneously and giggled at the absurdness of it.

"Hey, Derek, were there any feelings behind our actions? Besides lust, I mean. I thought I saw something flash in your eyes at one point, and... it wasn't lust," I said shyly.

He looked up at me, "I... I don't know. I just know that when you rejected me in detention I felt hurt. And then during hockey practice all I could think about was you. All day since gym all I could think about was you. Casey, I'm always thinking about you. I don't know why, but I do know one thing: I'm glad I've had the chance to meet you."

I looked at him, searching his eyes, making sure he was telling the truth. He... was. "I want you to know something. Ever since I met you at the wedding, I've thought you were hot. I know, that's really kind of random, but as I got to know you, through you're random and very rare acts of kindness, I discovered that you are a nice guy... Well, when you want to be. Especially when you're with Marti. My heart melts because you're so sweet to her. And I can't help but think that I'm falling in love with you."


	3. The Wedding

**Epilogue**

I looked at my fiance and couldn't help but love her more. Every time I look at her it's like I'm falling in love all over again.

"Hey, Derek, what do you think of this?" Casey asked me, showing me a pair of shoes. "I can't decide between the black and the white..."

I stood up from the little stool that I was sitting on and approached her. "Case, when are you going to learn? I'm a guy. And even though I manage to pick out my own clothing, I can't, for the life of me, figure out fashion."

"This coming from the male diva of our generation? Nah, I don't think so. So, black or white?" She held out the selections. I sighed and pointed at the white. She came up to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I should pick out your shoes more often," I said, teasing her. She hit me playfully in the arm and went to put on her shoes.

We were living in an apartment not far from home, and had been living there since the engagement. A lovely fourteen months. The wedding rehearsal is tomorrow. That's what her shoes were for.

I followed her into the bedroom and took her by the waist. "What exactly made you think you get away with just one kiss?" I bent down and kissed her passionately, running my hands up and down her back as her arms went around my neck.

"Der-ek, I have to get ready! Mom and George have been planning this dinner for months. I want to look nice. You should put on that shirt that I bought you last week," she muttered between kisses.

Dad and Nora weren't very surprised at our announcement six years ago, the time when Casey told me she loved me, and don't seem to mind _too_ much. It took me a month to say that I loved her back, but she didn't push me. And I love her even more because of it. Lizzie and Edwin had known something was up the minute Casey had stomped into her room, and when I had come in after her not half an hour later. Marti was too young to understand, but she knows now and it doesn't seem to faze her. She's twelve now, Lizzie and Edwin are sixteen, and Casey and I are twenty one.

"All right, fine. But don't think you're off the hook, missy," I said playfully and found the shirt that she was talking about. It was a navy blue, and I quite like it.

Oh, you want to know about college, do you? Well, Casey was accepted into an Ivy League school and I went to an out-of-state university. I majored in the Arts while Casey began to study law. She's still in college, but she got a full scholarship.

"Okay, you ready, hun?" she asked, snaking and arm around my waist from behind me and placing baby kisses on my neck. I groaned.

"Case, don't do that or we won't make it to the dinner," I warned, turning to her. I kissed her and she gently pushed me away.

"Fine, so let's head on then," she said sweetly and took me by the hand.

0o

We were greeted with giant smiles and hugs from Dad and Nora when we came in our old home. It still looks the same, after all these years. They still haven't managed to clean up, but that's fine with me. It's home.

"Hey, you guys! How's it going?" Casey asked pleasantly. I don't think her mom fully approves yet. Dad seems fine with it, though.

"Oh, we're great. Edwin and Lizzie are over at a friend's house, they won't be coming, but Marti's here," Nora replied.

I nodded. "Hey, Smarti!" I shouted and I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Smerek! Hey, Casey!" she chirped happily, and gave each of us hugs. "So, how have you been doing?" she asked. Casey and I looked at each other, finding it funny as she never really asked that kind of question. We've been out of touch, I guess.

"Fantastic. We can't wait for the wedding!" Casey said happily. There was an awkward silence among the five of us and no one was keeping eye contact. I put my arm around Casey's waist, showing Nora that this was real and there was nothing she could do about it. "So, what's for dinner?" Casey asked. Thank you, my little lawyer fiance, for breaking the tension.

0o

The rest of the night was sufficiently awkward, as were Nora's actions. She excused herself from the dinner table and went downstairs to her room. Casey looked at me, and I nodded. She quietly excused herself and followed after her mother.

0o

As I drove us home in our silver Escalade, Casey recounted what had happened with Nora.

"She said she didn't want us to be together, that she wouldn't come to the wedding," she choked out. "Derek, why can't she just give us her blessing and move on? She said that I was making the biggest mistake of my life." I offered her my hand and she took it, lacing her fingers through mine.

"Hey, it's all right, Casey. I'll see what I can do." I kissed the back of her hand and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we arrived at our apartment, Casey and I went to bed. A few hours later, when I was sure she was asleep after our, erm... _games_, I kissed her on her cheek and left a note. I was going to set Nora straight. She will _not_ ruin our wedding.

0o

I stuck my the spare key in the doorknob and came in the house. I fumbled through the darkness - it must've been about midnight by now - and found the door to the basement.

I heard someone gasp, and I knew it was Nora. I came down a few steps further. I saw her shadow come out, and what looked to be a baseball bat in her hand. She raised it up and came around the corner. When we saw each other, we both screamed. Loudly, I might add. Thankfully the basement was soundproof and no one upstairs could hear. Only Dad did.

"Nora, honey, is something wrong?" He sounded like he would fall back to sleep at any minute.

"I need to talk to you. It's me, Derek," I said, lowering my voice to an angered whisper. She lowered the bat and told my already asleep dad that she would be back in a minute. She followed me upstairs and sat down across from me in the kitchen.

"Nora, I don't know what the _hell_ your problem is, but why did you have to tell Casey that? You've spoiled it all, you know," I said in that same tone that I had used earlier. Nora sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're _step-siblings_, Derek. That's just wrong. It may not be incest, but it's _wrong_. And now you're getting married? I can't handle it. I'm sorry that I've _spoiled_ it, but I _won't _give you my blessing," she said harshly. I crossed my arms, ready to put up a fight.

"You don't have to _handle_ it. That's _my_ job. _Your_ job is to be a loving **mother** to your **daughter** and help her through any pre-wedding jitters that she might face. Your job is to give us your blessing, which _your_ husband, _my_ dad, has already done," I pointed out, not giving up.

"Well, I'm sorry, Derek. You won't be receiving my blessing."

"That's fine, I don't want your blessing. Casey and I don't need your blessing. But the least you can do is come to the wedding and act like you a little bit happy with us." By now I was up out of my seat, pacing angrily. "Okay? You'll go to that wedding. I'll make sure of it. Casey will have the wedding of her dreams if I have anything to say about it." With that, I stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to my childhood home. I got in the car and drove back to my life.

0o

I slyly crawled back into bed beside Casey and slid my arm over her side.

She shocked me by speaking. "You know, you always thought you were sneaky, but you never were. You should know by now that I'm one of the lightest sleepers alive."

"You caught me. And, yes, I do know, but you can't blame a guy for trying," I said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean that I can't tell when you're being cocky. And while we're on the subject, where did you go?" She finally turned in my embrace to face me.

"You don't really need to know. It's not important. Go back to sleep," I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"You went to talk to her, didn't you?" she stated more than questioned.

I sighed in defeat and told her what happened.

"Derek, you do know that you can't force someone to come to a wedding, right?" she informed.

"Uh, not according to me. She'll be there, Casey. She will." I kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep."

0o

Three days later, we were wed and on our honeymoon. Oh, right. You want to know how the wedding went...

_I waited at the altar in my black tuxedo and dark blue tie for my Casey. I heard the light music of the violin in the background. Casey and I like the piano, but we're suckers for the violin. Eh, what can you do? We were in a church, and it was decorated beautifully. Flowers everywhere (ahem, not that I find any interest in that -cough, cough-), candles, the whole nine yards. I looked at my best man, Dad, not Sam, and smiled at him. Nora was sitting in the audience on the front pew, for Dad had asked her to sit there. I looked at the bride's maids coming down the isle, enjoying their moment in the spotlight. Marti had been the flower girl. Emily and Lizzie walked to their respective places and waited for the music to announce Casey's entrance. _

_When "The Wedding March" started, the double-doors at the back of the church opened to reveal a vision of white. By her side was her father, her real father, Dennis. He was a tall man, rugged, and had blue eyes. Casey looked at him with a smile and they began their walk down the isle. _

_Her dress was beautiful. It was strapless, but it had some kind of lace or something holding it up in the style that a t-shirt would. The trail was long and graceful looking, as was her veil. Okay, the veil wasn't that long, but it was long in it's own right. I could see her look at me and I straightened up. She'd worked so hard on this so it would be perfect._

_When they made it up to the end of the isle, her father kissed her head and went off to sit on the pew. She took my hand with a smile and we faced the reverend._

0o

I think it was our vows that broke her. When we professed our love, and said "I do," I kissed her and knew that everything would be okay. Just like our baby that was on the way.

0o0

_**The End**_


End file.
